Simplemente no te amo
by Reishike Ahn
Summary: -Simplemente...no te amo.-alcanzó a decir antes de cerrar la puerta en mi cara, dejándome en la misma oscuridad en la que él se estaba sumiendo. Yo era una tonta pues después de tantos años, aún seguía amando a esa piedra de Sasuke, o lo que quedaba de el
1. Chapter 1

|||| Producciones Gappure presenta: ||||

|||| Simplemente...no te amo. ||||

|||| Nota: La historia es propiedad de Reishike Uchiha, prohibida su publicación sin consentimiento del autor. Los personajes de Naruto son autoria de Masashi Kishimoto. ||||

**SIMPLEMENTE…NO TE AMO**

1. ¿Y ahora que?

Dentro de poco me quedaría sin chacra si continuaba de esa manera. Asi que me separé, dejándome caer en la cama de al lado.

"¿Se puede saber que demonios estas haciendo Sakura Haruno?"-me reproché cuando sentí todo el cansancio en mis manos y espalda.

El simplemente seguía inconsciente. No entiendo como había sobrevivido y más aún, como yo no me había soltado ni una sola lágrima. ¿Eso era señal de que me estaba volviendo una mujer fuerte? Lo dudo, pues al final de cuentas se había tratado de salvarle la vida, y en momentos como ese, sacaba valor de algún lado y lo aplicaba para hacer mi trabajo.

De la nada sentí una fuerte punzada en la cabeza. Había sido mucho lo que sucedió ese día que aún no podía asimilarlo.

Quería sentirme feliz por lo que él había hecho, ¿pero como estarlo cuando estuve a punto de perderlo? ¿Cómo sentir esa felicidad si el hombre que más había amado ahora quizás nunca más volvería a ver la luz con sus ojos?

Antes moría porque esos orbes negros se fijaran en mi, había sido mi anhelo desde pequeña. Pero cuando despertara, lo más probable es que su mirada quedara en tinieblas.

Sentí ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué Sasuke había gastado sus últimas fuerzas en salvar a su mejor amigo? Lo agradecía, pero había sido hasta cierto punto tonta la idea de dar su vida por él. Había mostrado a un Uchiha al cual no le importaba seguir viviendo, y en solución, había decidido proteger a su amigo arriesgándose de tal manera.

Quizás estaba arrepentido, entonces, ¿dar sus ojos era su forma de redimirse?

Lo primero que sentí cuando lo vi caer después que no pudo evitar el ataque de Madara, fueron ganas de golpearlo.

¿Dónde había quedado aquel Sasuke Uchiha que no se dejaba vencer por nadie ni por nada?

Incluso en esos momentos, cuando estaba a un lado de él en el hospital, viéndolo convalesciente y después de tratar de sanar sus heridas, quería darle una cachetada, gritarle, exigirle una explicación.

Parecía como si…hubiese buscado su propia muerte en esa batalla.

"Me dejé engañar y fui débil. Cuando caí en cuenta, no sólo había destruido a los que quería, sino también a mi mismo. Perdón…estúpido amigo."-todavía sus palabras de disculpa hacía Naruto rondaban en mi cabeza mientras la punzada se hacía más grande.

Antes que el cansancio me venciera me quedé observándolo. Quizás había salvado la vida, pero nunca más podría volver a recuperar la vista.

"Y bien Sakura, ya lo tienes aquí, de vuelta en Konoha, admitiendo sus errores y como un héroe por haber salvado a Naruto, ¿ahora que?"-me susurró mi consciencia al oído.

No sabía lo que realmente sucedería cuando Sasuke despertaría. Pero de algo estaba más que segura, me dolería. Porque aunque ya estaba con nosotros, habían pasado muchos años y ya ninguno de los dos era el mismo. Además…aunque él hubiese cambiado, nada podía cambiar el terrible hecho de que nunca me había amado, y seguramente, nunca lo haría.

De repente el sueño me ganó y caí sobre la cama, teniendo como última imagen a un Sasuke dormido, tan angelical y lindo, radicalmente diferente a lo que solía ser.

…Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

|||| Producciones Gappure presenta: ||||

|||| Simplemente...no te amo. ||||

|||| Nota: La historia es propiedad de Reishike Uchiha, prohibida su publicación sin consentimiento del autor. Los personajes de Naruto son autoria de Masashi Kishimoto. ||||

**SIMPLEMENTE…NO TE AMO**

2. Ocultando a la niña fantasiosa

Siempre había soñado tonterías.

Algo que me caracterizaba era la forma tan fácil en que me ilusionaba. Creaba futuros al aire, situaciones llenas de magia y amor, escenas donde Sasuke se arrepentía de lo frio que había sido cuando éramos niños, cuando me pedía perdón por haberme dejado sola en aquella banca, cuando se disculpaba por haber permanecido tanto tiempo lejos de la aldea y en especial de Naruto y de mi. Pero mi más anhelada fantasía, era que él llegara un día y de la nada me confesara que me quería y que yo era la mujer de su vida. Todas y cada una de mis estúpidas ilusiones de niña boba, terminaban siempre con un dulce beso...

Pero en la vida real...eso no sucedía.

Es cierto que pidió perdón, se arrepintió de su venganza y salvó a Naruto cuando Madara lo creía en sus manos, después un Naruto lleno de valor venció al otro Uchiha. ¿Final feliz no? Bueno, para ellos dos y la aldea, porque yo me había sumido en un nuevo dilema.

Después que Sasuke se fué, me juré a mi misma ser una mujer fuerte. ¿Podría cumplir mi promesa ahora que él había regresado?

Nuevamente un sueño loco me atormentaba. Él estaba ahí a mi lado, observándome como si fuese demasiado interesante, pero a la vez no dejaba de lado su seriedad que yo tanto detestaba. Cuando lo vi acercarse, no supe como reaccionar, ni mucho menos cuando su respiración chocó contra mi cara.

Un delicado roce marcó mi primer beso...

...Desperté soltando un grito, no tanto por la emoción, sino por haber abierto los ojos.

-¡Bien Sakura!-me grité a manera de reproche.

Estaba a punto de gritar nuevamente, algo como "¿Dónde quedó lo de no emocionarse con Sasuke Uchiha?", cuando me di cuenta dónde estaba.

-¿No te han dicho que no debes gritar en un hospital?-escuché decir a alguien.

Giré mi rostro en forma robótica para encontrarlo en la cama de al lado.

Ahí estaba, igual o más intimidante que cuando era niño, con la misma mirada caotica.

Algo se retorció en mi estomago. Como doctora, sabía lo que podía ocurrir con su vista.

-Por fin has despertado.-dije tratando de ocultar todo rastro de sonrojo en mi rostro debido a mi sueño tonto.

¿Cómo comportarme frente a Sasuke ahora?

Debía parecer normal...

Lo vi fruncir el seño cuando me dirigí inmediato a checarlo.

-¿Como te sientes?

Eso era, yo era médico, debía comportarme como tal.

-Como si el baka de Naruto hubiese echo una tontería y yo hubiese pagado por ello.

El estado de su vista me importaba más que cualquier herida en su cuerpo.

-El jutsu que utilizaste...¿sabes bien lo que te ha hecho verdad?-dije con severidad.

Cerró los ojos, impidiendome seguir analizandolo. Eso indicaba que estaba enojado.

No contestó.

-Esto es grave, podrias...perder la vista, Sasuke-kun.

¡Y ahi estaba mi colmo!

"¿kun? ¿Kun? ¡kun! ¡Sakura! ¿Como puedes aún llamarlo Sasuke-kun?"-me reclamé.

-Sakura, déjame preguntarte algo, ¿estas como mi médico aqui o como la niña fanática?-preguntó sin sentimiento en la voz.

Ahí estaba de nuevo el frio chico, la piedra sin sentimientos, el estúpido hombre del que me había enamorado.

-Su médico, señor Uchiha.-dije antes de abandonar el lugar.

No quería mostrarle a él la parte más débil de mi.

No volvería a ser la chica tonta de nuestra época infantil...

...Continuará.


	3. Chapter 3

|||| Producciones Gappure presenta: ||||

|||| Simplemente...no te amo. ||||

|||| Nota: La historia es propiedad de Reishike Uchiha, prohibida su publicación sin consentimiento del autor. Los personajes de Naruto son autoria de Masashi Kishimoto. ||||

**SIMPLEMENTE…NO TE AMO**

3. Molestia.

Incluso cuando lo había dado de alta del hospital, aún tenía la desgracia de verlo día con día. Como su doctora, tenía la responsabilidad de observar el progreso de su ceguera y buscar la manera de detenerlo.

Pero vamos, era el hombre que amaba, me dolía tenerlo cerca.

Quería abrazarlo, besarlo, tenerlo junto a mi. Pero eso me era imposible. Él siempre había odiado esa _debilidad_ en mi. Comportarme como una adolescente enamorada no era lo más adecuado, al final él terminaría odiándome más.

No tenía de otra, debía fingir.

-No es muy recomendable pasar más de quince minutos bajo el sol.-añadí después de terminar de revisarlo.

Frunció el seño como sólo él podía hacerlo.

-Hmp.

-Y debes seguir la dieta, lo que tienes es algo muy grave Uchiha.

Dio un respingo al escuchar su apellido.

Su mirada se posó en mi, era tan fuerte que por poco y caigo desmallada. ¡No dejaba de provocar todo ese huracán de sentimientos en mi, los cuales se despertaban cada vez que me miraba!

Me sentí melancólica. Si las cosas empeoraban, nunca más él podría mirarme directamente a los ojos, aunque fuese para mirarme cuando estaba molesto.

Al levantarse pude notar cómo un vendaje en su torso sangraba.

Lo miré exasperada, y de la nada, lo tomé por el pecho y lo devolví a la cama.

-¡Mirate! ¿Has estado entrenando? ¡Por Dios, estuviste a nada de morir y lo único que se te ocurre al salir del hospital es dañarte más!-reclamé gritando.

Mi voz se debió haber escuchado hasta la entrada.

¿Qué pensaba el muy tonto?

Cuando se negó a quedarse quieto me di cuenta de lo patética que era. Aún preocupándome por lo que le pasara.

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo.-dijo en tono seco.

-¡Soy tu doctora!-le espeté mientras trataba de quitarle en vendaje.

-¡No eres más que una molestia!-me gritó como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Me estremecí. Quise romper en llanto.

Nuevamente me llamaba de esa forma, recordándome lo único que era en su vida, un fastidio, un estorbo, alguien no deseado.

Pero antes que las lágrimas viniesen, le estrellé mi mano en su rostro.

Me observó incrédulo, mientras su mejilla se tornaba roja.

No me importó haber aplicado toda mi fuerza, ni siquiera si le había roto la mandíbula, algo muy probable.

Yo ya no era más aquella niña a la que él había menospreciado, luchaba por ser más fuerte.

-Pues esta molestia te salvó la vida, ¡inútil!

No lloré. Le cambié el vendaje a expensas de saber que él no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

Cuando terminé, sentí cómo me jaló de la muñeca de forma violenta.

Mi rostro fue a parar muy cerca del suyo.

La respiración se aceleró y mi corazón comenzó a latir de forma peligrosa.

-¿Qué te has creído Sakura?

…Continuará.


	4. Chapter 4

|||| Producciones Gappure presenta: ||||

|||| Simplemente...no te amo. ||||

|||| Nota: La historia es propiedad de Reishike Uchiha, prohibida su publicación sin consentimiento del autor. Los personajes de Naruto son autoria de Masashi Kishimoto. ||||

4. Insoportable.

Por un momento se detuvo el mundo y parecía que me perdería entre el abismo negro de su mirada.

Estaba enojado…si, pero eso no evitaba que yo como una tonta me emocionara y mi corazón latiera al punto que podía oírlo claramente.

Estupido Sasuke…

Estupido paciente…

Estúpido hospital…

Estúpida ceguera…

Estúpido…amor…

Detuve mi respiración y fue como si el transcurso del mundo también lo hiciera.

Aunque dolía el agarre de mi mano, no podía mover ni un solo musculo.

Eso era lo que odiaba de mi. Podía llegar a ser tan débil e infantil, todo debido al Uchiha y mis sentimientos hacía él.

Pero en esos momentos, sólo existía él. Era como si mi centro del universo cambiara y no existiera otra cosa más.

Después de sus ojos, pasé mi mirada a sus labios.

Cuando niña, había tenido miles de ilusiones inocentes, y la más recurrente, había sido besar a ese chico.

La distancia era mínima…y…¿y si lo besaba?

"¡No Sakura! ¿En qué rayos estas pensando? ¡Sigues siendo tan débil"-me reclamé mentalmente.

Pero no dejaba de estar en trance…

Vi cómo su boca se abrió ligeramente para expresar una palabra, pero sin producir sonido alguno.

Dos segundos después me soltó y se levantó de la camilla.

-Eres en realidad fastidiosa.-lo oí decir a mis espaldas.

¡Estaba harta de Sasuke!

-Y tu un maldito insoportable.-solté antes de girarme y verlo a la cara.

Ahí estaba, con el seño fruncido y claramente enojado.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Lo que oiste Uchiha. ¿Crees que ha sido fácil soportarte? ¡Tienes una actitud de mierda! Huiste de la aldea como si nada, en busca de poder, jodiste a todos los que te querían…ah…si…¿mencioné que mataste a tu hermano para complacer tu capricho de venganza? ¿No ves? ¡Ni tu mismo te soportas! ¡No sé cómo Naruto…!-no alcancé a terminar de descargar mi coraje, pues se acercó y me llevó contra la pared.

-¿Qué? ¿A mi también me vas a dañar? ¡Pues adivina qué, ya lo hiciste hace mucho tiempo Uchiha…aquel día que me dejaste abandonada en la banca!

Sus manos aprisionaban las mias contra el muro, mientras su cuerpo me sofocaba.

Estaba enojada, y mucho, por fin podía decir aquello, todo mi coraje y mi rencor salían a la luz, y estaba dispuesta a echarle todo en cara.

Pero…¡oh grave error! Se me ocurrió mirar sus labios…

¡Joder!

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Buenos d-dias…!-se oyó decir a Naruto desde la puerta.

Al instante Sasuke se separó.

Naruto tenía una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-Eh Sasuke…perdón por interrumpir.

-No seas tonto Uzurukatonchi.-respondió mientras recogía sus cosas, dispuesto a irse.

Desapareció, dejándonos solos.

El rubio no podía quitarse esa sonrisa tonta del rostro.

-No es lo que estas pensando.-le dije con fastidio y aún con mi corazón a reventar.

-Te iba a besar.

Iba a negarme cuando lo asimilé.

…Continuará.

Heyu!

¿Qué les ha parecido?

XD a mi me ha encantado escribirlo, no sé esto de los capis cortos me gustaaaaaaaaaaa, el problema es k a mis lectoras no les hace mucha gracia k digamos…pero bueno, mis otros fics si son largos.

:D gracias x leer!


	5. Chapter 5

|||| Producciones Gappure presenta: ||||

|||| Simplemente...no te amo. ||||

|||| Nota: La historia es propiedad de Reishike Uchiha, prohibida su publicación sin consentimiento del autor. Los personajes de Naruto son autoria de Masashi Kishimoto. ||||

5. Entre sombras

¿Sasuke Uchiha estuvo a punto de besarme? No debía tomarlo así, a mi mente sólo le faltaba verlo para comenzar a imaginar cosas sin sentido, eso no podía ser cierto.

-Creo que primero se volvería la persona más positiva y amigable de la aldea a besarme. Naruto, no digas tonterías.-lo regañé.

El chico rubio entró a la habitación.

-Sakura-chan…la verdad es que…considero que no estaría mal que…ya sabes…una chica le quitara lo amargado al dobe, y si esa mujer eres tu…-habló en un tono inocente.

-¡Ni te atrevas a pensarlo, baka!-le espeté.- Mejor dime, ¿cómo sigue tu brazo?-indiqué al yeso en su extremidad.

Como resultado de su última pelea, donde había vencido a Madara, el pobre había quedado con varios huesos rotos.

-¡Todo bien! Naruto Uzumaki lo tiene todo controlado.-dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Sin darme cuenta sus palabras me entristecieron, lo noté cuando me miró de forma extraña.

-¿No ha mejorado?-preguntó serio.

Negué con la cabeza.

-La verdad quería pedirte un gran favor.-guardé silencio unos segundos, pensando en como le daría la noticia.- Como médico debo ser honesta, aunque como amiga no te lo diría para no preocuparte. Sasuke…él, al parecer la luz en su campo visual esta desapareciendo, para el es como si la luz se estuviese extinguiendo, como un atardecer, así de rápido…Le he hecho preguntas pero se niega a admitirlo. En estos momentos sólo puede caminar e identificar objetos a su alrededor debido a su destreza como ninja, sin embargo, en cualquier momento esa luz desaparecerá hasta que ni siquiera se noten las sombras.

Dicho eso el chico golpeó con su puño a la pared, ignorando la férula y que ese era el muro de mi hospital.

No dije nada, no le reclamaría, yo misma había hecho lo mismo antes en mi casa.

Quería llorar, romper mis manos que después de tanto luchar, tanto estudio y practica, tantas vidas sanadas, no podían salvar la vista del chico que más me importaba.

¿Para que me servía ser doctor si no podía hacer algo? Tampoco era un buen ninja, nunca había sido tan buena como mis dos amigos. Mis ilusiones de haber madurado y mejorado con el tiempo eran absurdas cuando me topaba con la verdad de que nunca podría curar a Sasuke.

-Debe haber algo…Sakura-chan, en este momento…no ahora…él no puede, la vida se lo debe…No puede quedarse ciego…Me ha salvado la vida, ha vuelto a la aldea, ahora todos lo miran diferente y ya no lo consideran un criminal, la vieja Tsunade lo ha admitido de vuelta entre las filas de ninjas de Konoha ahora que sane, esta por fin a nuestro lado, con los que lo queremos…él…no, ¡no lo acepto!-gritó el chico mientras se secaba una lágrima rebelde que había escapado de sus brillantes ojos azules.

Comprendía a Naruto a la perfección. Aún se la debía a todos, no podía pararme ahí y darme por vencida.

Tenía que sanar al Uchiha de cualquier manera.

…Continuará.


	6. Chapter 6

|||| Producciones Gappure presenta: ||||

|||| Simplemente...no te amo. ||||

|||| Nota: La historia es propiedad de Reishike Uchiha, prohibida su publicación sin consentimiento del autor. Los personajes de Naruto son autoria de Masashi Kishimoto. ||||

6. En busca de un jutsu.

¿Cuánto chacra sería necesario? ¿Cuántos segundos bastarían para que él quedara totalmente ciego mientras yo trataba de aplicar un jutsu que en mi vida había hecho?

Trate de respirar, calmarme, si me frustraba no llegaría a ninguna parte.

Aparté la mirada del libro que tenía en frente y busqué el reloj de la biblioteca con la vista. Cinco de la mañana con tres minutos. Además con esa ya eran tres noches que no dormía ni una sola hora.

Entre el trabajo en el hospital, sanado a las varias docenas de ninjas que resultaron heridos la batalla final, el adiestramiento de nuevos ninjas médicos, el papeleo con Tsunade y esas incontables horas por la noche y en la madrugada dentro de la biblioteca, comenzaba a resentir la falta de horas de sueño.

Faltaba poco para que me terminara todos los libros del lugar. En la pila a mi derecha había tan solo cinco ejemplares. Los anteriores que había leído ninguno había aportado algo significativo. El único que mencionaba una técnica que podría utilizar advertía que podía perder la vida la persona que lo llevara a cabo, aunque también había la posibilidad de que el individuo a sanar perdiera por completo la vista o de igual forma muriera.

¿Qué era peor, la muerte o la ceguera?

Tenía que encontrar definitivamente una técnica efectiva.

Me levanté y cargué conmigo los últimos cinco libros, los leería más tarde en el hospital. Recogí mis cosas y salí del lugar.

Cuando crucé la puerta del nosocomio, tres horas más tarde, Tsunade se hizo presente y me acompañó hasta mi consultorio.

-¿Aún nada?-preguntó, obviamente yo ya sabía a lo que se refería.

-Al parecer nadie ha propuesto un jutsu como el que necesito. No hay rastros de que alguien halla creado una técnica tal.

Lo primero que hice al llegar a mi estancia fue preparar café.

-Continua con lo tuyo, cuando yo termine de arreglar los asuntos con las demás aldeas también colaboraré en esto. Le debemos mucho al Uchiha, se merece que hagamos todo para que no pierda la vista.-sentenció mi maestra.

-Es desesperante, ¿por qué a nadie se le ha ocurrido…?-no ter miné mi frase, había encontrado la solución.

La mujer rubia me miró con el seño fruncido.

Traté de tranquilizarme.

-En fin, seguiré buscando.

-Lo que sea, no dudes en consultarlo conmigo.

Afirme con la cabeza.

Cuando me dirigía a sentarme sentí como el mundo bajo mis pies tembló y todo dio vueltas como si de un torbellino se tratase.

Cuando desperté, cada parte de mi cuerpo dolía.

Solté un ligero gemido, había intentado mover una pierna y una fuerte punzada me había detenido.

Maldije por lo bajo cuando abrí los ojos y me encontré en una cama del hospital.

La fatiga, el cansancio y el hambre de varios días se hacían presentes en ese mismo instante.

Tenía que llegar a la cafetería de inmediato.

Me habían puesto una ridícula bata. Ahora me querían tratar como paciente, lo cual no me causó risa, ahí yo era la doctora.

-La vieja dijo que si te levantabas de esa cama te derrumbara con un chidori.-escuché a alguien hablar.

"Oh…no…lo que me faltaba…"-pensé.

Ahí estaba, dos camas después de la mía. Leía un libro y me dedicaba una de sus miradas más indescifrables.

-¿Qué haces…tu aquí?-pregunté.

-Tonta, soy paciente, ¿te olvidabas de eso?

¡Cierto! Mientras hablaba con Tsunade había encontrado una forma de devolverle la vista a Sasuke.

Con esfuerzo me desprendí de la cama.

-Te lo he dicho, no me hagas perder energía en un ataque para poder derribarte.

-Cállate.-sentencié y me alejé, pero apenas había dado unos tres pasos cuando mis piernas no me sostuvieron y caí al suelo.

Mis rodillas se golpearon, y solo pude observar como el piso se hacía más cercano, pero antes que mi frente tocara el mármol frio, dos manos me sostuvieron.

-¡Maldición!, eres estúpidamente terca.-lo escuché decir.

Mi cuerpo no tenía ni una gota de fuerza.

-La…ca…fe..teria.-balbucee mientras me levantaba.

Haciendo gala de su fuerza me cargó entre brazos con una facilidad tremenda y me acurrucó en una cama.

Me sentía tonta. Mi corazón latía desenfrenado tan sólo por aquella acción.

Estaba ahí a mi lado, con su imponente presencia, mirándome aún con esa fuerza en sus ojos negros, esa luz que aún luchaba por no apagarse.

Seguía siendo el mismo chico arrogante, todo en su expresión lo indicaba, era el mismo hombre del que me había enamorado, hasta ese momento lo descubría.

A pesar de haber madurado a su modo, de haber cambiado tanto, aún seguía dentro de el ese chico que sin quererlo se convertía en el héroe de todas las chicas, en el joven valiente y con una destreza ninja que asombraba.

Debido a su potencial lado oscuro, no había podido ver esa parte de él.

Era como si el Sasuke pequeño, el que alguna vez había llegado a sonreir –aunque fuera una sola vez- al lado nuestro, aún existiera.

Sonreí al descubrir tal cosa. Lo hubiese querido o no, se había preocupado por mi al correr a mi lado y ayudarme.

-No sonrías así, te ves como una niña tonta.-me lo decía en serio.

-Tengo hambre.

-Que yo sepa la gente normal no rie cuando tiene hambre.

-Yo si.

Se revolvió el cabello negro y sin decir una palabra salió del lugar.

Más tarde regresó con una bandeja enorme de comida-como si de Naruto se tratase-. Apenas la dejó a mis pies y se recostó en su cama.

-No molestes más.-fue lo único que dijo tras darme la espalda y no volvió a hablar durante las siguientes horas que pase ahí recuperándome.

¿Era mi imaginación o el chico había cambiado un poco su actitud asesina hacía mi?

…Continuará.


	7. Chapter 7

|||| Producciones Gappure presenta: ||||

|||| Simplemente...no te amo. ||||

|||| Nota: La historia es propiedad de Reishike Uchiha, prohibida su publicación sin consentimiento del autor. Los personajes de Naruto son autoria de Masashi Kishimoto. ||||

7. Inútil

Sabía que el destello de amabilidad por parte de Sasuke no se volvería a repetir, así que traté de frenar mi mente loca en su impulso por creer que el chico podía cambiar su actitud hacía mi.

Pase el tiempo tratando de evitarlo, aunque la consulta diaria era algo de lo que no podía escapar.

Sin embargo, cinco días después, mientras revisaba sus pupilas, ese misterioso negro en sus ojos se tornó diferente.

Lo noté desde que entró al consultorio. Se veía normal, pero ese brillo, esa fiereza en su mirada había cambiado.

Temblorosa pasé a revisar su vista. Cuando lo confirmé no pude evitar soltar un largo suspiro.

-No puede ser.-balbucee.

-Vamos Haruno, no tengas lástima, sabíamos perfectamente que esto iba a ocurrir.

Estaba furioso.

-¿No puedes ver nada? ¿Ni un poco…?

-Claro que no. Ahora, como ya no hay nada que puedas curar en mi, ¿por fin me puedes dar de alta? No aguanto estar ni un segundo más en este hospital.

Quería abrazarlo, soltarme a llorar. En mi interior sabía que él estaba decepcionado de mi. En la única cosa que podía haberlo ayudado, había terminado fracasando.

-No, Sasuke-kun, -no me importó llamarlo como solía hacer de niña, en esa situación era lo de menos.- Existe una manera, puedo devolverte la vista, en serio…solo tienes que confiar en mi…yo puedo…

-Tu no puedes hacer nada Sakura. Era algo que me merecía. Dejemos esto ya.

-¡Escúchate! ¿Te quieres dar por vencido, Sasuke?

Fue un error decirle aquello, pues su enojo aumentó.

-¡Tu de verdad no entiendes las palabras! ¿Cuándo podrás hacer caso a lo que te digo, eh? Deja de creer que puedes cambiar el mundo, deja de tener esas ilusiones de que todo puede ir bien y apégate a la realidad.

Sus palabras me habían herido. El tenía razón, siempre había vivido entre esperanzas e ilusiones, y debido a eso había terminado así, amando a alguien que nunca sentiría lo mismo por mi, tratando de encontrar una cura para algo que ya era irreversible, tratando de cambiarlo a él mismo para que fuese como yo lo había imaginado.

-Pues entonces perdón Sasuke, gracias a ti me doy cuenta de lo idiota que he sido.

Dejé caer la lámpara y salí sin decir una sola palabra.

Subí a la azotea y ahí me tire a llorar como una niña pequeña. Había esperado mucho para eso, desde su llegada había fingido ser una mujer fuerte, y lo único que estaba haciendo era evitar algo que sabía a la perfección que llegaría.

El hombre que amaba ahora no podría nunca más ver la luz del día. Eso me dolía aún más de su evidente rechazo.

El me odiaba, de eso no había duda, yo era débil y no podría hacer nada para ayudarlo. Nunca había sido buena ninja, y ahora tampoco buena doctora ni amiga.

…Continuará.


	8. Chapter 8

|||| Producciones Gappure presenta: ||||

|||| Simplemente...no te amo. ||||

|||| Nota: La historia es propiedad de Reishike Uchiha, prohibida su publicación sin consentimiento del autor. Los personajes de Naruto son autoria de Masashi Kishimoto. ||||

8. El último ingrediente.

Después que Sasuke fue dado de alta no volví a verlo. Lo poco que sabía de él provenía de las pláticas con Naruto.

Yo no era la única que había notado que el mundo del Uchiha se había vuelto momentáneamente en algo deprimente.

Habían varias razones para preocuparme de más.

Estaba completamente solo. Vivía en la gran casa de la familia, la cual había estado deshabitada por años. Entrenaba como loco todos los días, y según mi amigo el rubio aún le costaba trabajo adaptarse a no ver, sin embargo nadie avanzaría tanto como él.

Se había apartado de todos, y sólo se comunicaba con Tsunade y Naruto.

No quería verlo así, no a él, no se lo merecía.

Sasuke era como un águila, fuerte, imponente, que siempre sobresalía por encima de los demás, alguien libre, a quien siempre había admirado, y ahora parecía como si le hubiesen cortado las alas. No podía ver al hombre que amaba derrotado, era insoportable.

Fue por esa razón que decidí que, si no existía el jutsu para sanarlo, lo crearía.

Necesitaría mucho chacra para esa técnica, cosa que ya tenía resuelta. Debía tener una concentración más desarrollada, la capacidad de moldear el chacra de alguien más también era algo que nunca había probado, pero que me sería indispensable.

Mi primer paso sería, pedirle a Naruto una pequeña parte de su chacra.

Era por eso que estaba en esa cueva, en un subterráneo a varios kilómetros de la aldea donde quizás nadie alcanzaría a notar el fuerte chacra del Kyuubi dentro de mi amigo.

-No lo harás.-ahora que le había explicado lo que haría el chico se negaba rotundamente en ayudarme.

-Digiste que lo ayudarías, ahora cumple tu palabra.

-No si vas a hacer esa locura.

-Lo tengo todo controlado, no puede pasar nada grave.

-Claro que puede, y por eso no te dejaré seguir con esto.

Si bien el tenía gran fuerza de voluntad, la mia en esos momentos era mayor.

-¡Es por Sasuke! ¿No entiendes? ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!

-¡No lo haré si eso significa que pongas tu vida en peligro!

-A mi no me pasará nada.

-¿Crees que es tan fácil manejar el chacra del Kyuubi? Esto no es sólo un simple manejo de energía, ¡si no sabes controlarlo te matará!

-¡Podré hacerlo! Sólo dame la oportunidad. ¡Vamos Naruto!...sólo…sólo necesito un poco, lo suficiente para poder llevar a cabo esa técnica.

Quizás si me agarraba ahí a llorar el chico se apiadaría de mi, si no lo hacía, ya antes de entrar a la cueva me había encargado de hacer algo más.

- Se esta acabando el tiempo, necesito que me des de tu chacra.-exigí.

-Te he dicho que no, volvamos con Tsunade, ella debe tener alguna idea…

-¡No la hay!-grité cuando lo vi ponerse en pose para atacarme.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan, pero no puedo ponerte en peligro con eso…¡Un momento..qué…has….he…he..cho…!-su voz se desvaneció y su cuerpo cayó al suelo haciendo eco en la cueva.

-Perdón Naruto, pero esta es la única manera de que me ayudes.-dije sabiendo que el chico ya no me escucharía.

Había puesto una pastilla de mi creación para dormirlo, justamente en su desayuno de esa mañana. Lo quisiera o no, me daría un poco de su chacra.

Me acerqué a su cuerpo, parecía inerte.

Levanté su playera y me encontré con el sello.

Sería difícil, más no imposible.

Ubiqué ambas manos por encima del su abdomen, entonces convoqué varios sellos.

Se suponía que debía tocar el trazo para que su chacra pasara a mi, sin embargo, cuando abrí la puerta este salió de manera incontrolable. Nunca antes me había topado con un chacra tan fuerte y tan oscuro. Quemaba como hierro al rojo vivo en mi piel, y al adentrar en mi cuerpo sentía como si me robara la energía. Cerré de inmediato la puerta y no pude evitar salir despedida por el aire.

Mi espalda chochó contra una roca enorme, provocándome una herida en el abdomen.

Sentía algo extraño correr por mis venas. Ardía y era completamente incomodo, tanto que me sofocaba al respirar.

A pesar de que doliera, ya tenía lo necesario para el jutsu. Ahora sólo faltaba convencer a Sasuke, y tratar de salir viva en la técnica.

…Continuará.


	9. Chapter 9

|||| Producciones Gappure presenta: ||||

|||| Simplemente...no te amo. ||||

|||| Nota: La historia es propiedad de Reishike Uchiha, prohibida su publicación sin consentimiento del autor. Los personajes de Naruto son autoria de Masashi Kishimoto. ||||

8. Un lugar con olor a muerte.

Afuera ya anochecía. Tenía justamente dos horas antes de que Naruto despertara y muy seguramente fuera tras de mi para detenerme.

Me dirigí a toda velocidad hacía la casa del extinto clan Uchiha. Lo más probable es que el siguiera ahí encerrado.

Cuando llegué me topé con lo que un día fue algo parecido a un barrio dentro de la aldea, con la insignia del abanico grabada por todas partes. Pocas veces había pasado por ese lugar. Sin embargo ahora notaba lo triste y solo que se veía. Ahí habían vivido personas importantes para Sasuke, gente que lo quería, su propia familia, ahí quizás había sido muy feliz. Era una desgracia que las cosas hubieran ocurrido de tal manera, al punto de que Itachi, su hermano, había asesinado a todo el clan.

¿Sasuke se sentía aún solo? ¿Los fantasmas del pasado aún lo perseguían? Me dolía pensar en ello. La soledad y el dolor quizás aún seguían en su corazón.

Cuando llegué a su casa el lugar estaba en penumbra, pero definitivamente podía sentir su chacra en algún lugar.

Sabía que su habitación se encontraba en el extremo que miraba a un pequeño lago. Me dirigí ahí y entré por una ventana.

Dentro lucía aún más oscuro. Ahora que había perdido la vista no necesitaría hacer cosas como apagar la luz.

Caminé silenciosa y tratando de acostumbrarme a la falta de luz.

-¿Naruto?-escuché su voz desde la habitación de al lado.

Me moví con rapidez y llegué al lugar donde él estaba.

Había sido una sorpresa para mi que no me identificara a la primera, tenía grandes cualidades de ninja y confundir el chacra de alguien a quien conocía tan bien era un error que creí que él no cometería.

Descubrí su sombra en lo que parecía ser una cama.

Mi corazón se aceleró, cosa que no esperaba. ¿Estaba en la habitación de Sasuke Uchiha? ¡Por Dios!

-¿A qué rayos vienes a esta hora?-preguntó sin moverse del lugar.

Supuse que no lo había despertado pues estaba sentado sobre la cama.

Caminé despacio hacía el centro de la alcoba. Me hubiese encantado de que hubiese alguna luz para poder apreciar ese lugar. Tenía una curiosidad horrible por saber como era esa habitación, el lugar donde él dormía, el único lugar de esa casa donde quizás no se percibía la muerte.

Estaba dudando en presentarme cuando él habló.

-Enciende la luz o si no te vas a caer, ten cuidado.-habló y su voz se escuchaba muy tranquila, cosa con la cual confirmaba que sólo al hablarme a mi se comportaba grosero.

Era lindo escuchar palabras calmadas de su parte.

Busqué el interruptor a tientas.

-Si has venido a cenar te advierto que el ramen se terminó.

Debía contestarle y advertirle que no era Naruto. ¿Cómo era posible que nos confundiera?

Cuando por fin logré encender la luz su figura se hizo visible.

Por poco y me provoca un derrame nasal. Estaba sólo en shorts, dejando a la vista su cuerpo en esplendor.

Ese sería el único punto que desgraciadamente podía agradecer a su ceguera, pues podía verlo tan descaradamente como quisiera sin que él lo notase.

Pero ni modo, yo iba a otra cosa esa noche.

Su expresión cambió cuando me acerqué. Obviamente no me había visto, seguro había notado por fin mi chacra.

-Ese perfume…¿Naruto…por qué estúpida razón…hueles como ella?

El corazón se me detuvo.


	10. Chapter 10

|||| Producciones Gappure presenta: ||||

|||| Simplemente...no te amo. ||||

|||| Nota: La historia es propiedad de Reishike Uchiha, prohibida su publicación sin consentimiento del autor. Los personajes de Naruto son autoria de Masashi Kishimoto. ||||

8. Tonta niña.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacía mi, provocando que mi pulso se acelerara con la idea de que me había descubierto. Había disfrutado ese corto momento en que pensó que era otra persona.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué tienes su olor impregnado? ¡Te lo advertí, dobe!

Era incomprensible como su rostro había cambiado y ahora estaba muy furioso.

¿Debía contestarle en ese momento? ¿A qué olor se refería?

-Te lo dejé bien claro, no te meterías con Sakura, ¿entonces por qué hueles a cerezos?

Entonces todo cobró sentido.

Por una parte estaba la idea de que no había reconocido mi chacra debido a que le había robado una parte a Naruto, conociendo el poder del kyuubi, la cantidad que ahora había en mi estaba por encima de mi propio chacra.

Segundo, ¿yo olía a cerezos? …Además…¿qué era eso de "no te meterías con Sakura"?

¿Por qué razón, por ilógica que parezca, Sasuke Uchiha le pediría a Naruto que no se me acercara?

Me quedé como tonta observando como se cernía sobre mi de forma amenazante.

-¡Responde idiota..! ¿O es que…? ¡Dime! ¿Hiciste algo y por eso ni siquiera te atreves a hablar?

Su expresión era la de un hombre colérico.

Apenas vi venir su puño y un segundo después mi cuerpo chocaba nuevamente contra un muro.

La herida que me había provocado antes en la cueva ahora se había abierto y dolía enormemente. No pude evitar soltar un gemido.

-¿Qué…?-lo escuché decir.

Se acercó a mi y llevó sus manos a mi rostro. El contacto de su piel en la mía se sentía suave y reconfortante.

-¡Estúpida niña! ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido…?

-¡Es increíble que no me hallas notado!

-¡Porque estoy ciego, imbécil!

La forma en que dijo aquello me dolió hasta en lo más hondo, no porque me hubiese insultado, sino porque recordaba su problema visual.

Me tomó por ambos brazos y me puso de pie.

-¡Largo!-gritó, mientras me empujaba a la salida.

-¡Ay!-me quejé pues la herida me dolía.

Sentí sus manos deslizándose por mis brazos, tocando de manera delicada y provocando que se me erizara la piel.

Aunque claro, no me estaba acariciando, pues se detuvo en la herida en mi abdomen.

Si el hubiese sabido que el simple roce de su piel parecía hacer que de una forma extraña mi dolor se curase…

Su mirada se puso tensa.

-Te he lastimado.

Al decir aquello parecía como si se sintiera culpable.

-Es sólo un rasguño.

-¡Mira lo que te he hecho! ¡Me debiste aclarar que eras tu! ¿Acaso eres tan tonta, Sakura?

-¡Te digo que no es nada!-le espeté.

-¡Ahora, lárgate y cúrate eso!-volvió a empujarme.

-¿Ves? Por eso no te respondí, quería saber cómo te comportabas con la gente que no odias. ¿Por qué es eso verdad? Si no te hubieses dado cuenta que era yo, hubieses seguido siendo amable, ¡pero claro, sólo a mi me puedes odiar…!

Tomé aire y volvía estallar.

-¿Por qué Uchiha? ¿Por qué ni siquiera después de que deje de ser una niña puedes tratarme mejor? ¡Mírame, ya no soy la niña molesta para nadie, tu eres el único que todavía se molesta con lo que soy! ¿Por qué, si me he esforzado tanto en cambiar, por qué no puedo cumplir tus expectativas? Pues entonces, ¿sabes qué? ¡Lo siento si no puedo ser tan genial como tu, pero eso no explica el porque me tienes tanto odio! ¿Por qué Sasuke? Ya no soy la chiquilla tonta que te acosaba, ya no te persigo por todos lados, ya no añoro tu presencia, ni busco estar siempre a tu lado, ¡ya ni siquiera me peleo con Ino!, ¿Por qué, entonces, me odias?

Se quedó ahí frente a mi inmóvil. Su expresión como siempre no me decía nada. ¿Estaba pensando en la mejor manera de contestarme "Si, te odio"?

Si algo no podía permitirme era llorar frente a él, aunque no lo pudiera ver, escucharía mis sollozos.

-Te odio entonces.-respondió sin más.

Una especie de coraje terminó de desarrollarse en mi interior.

-¡Entonces explícame lo que dijiste antes! ¿por qué no quieres que Naruto se acerque a mi?

-Porque no quiero que a causa de mi rechazo vayas a correr a su brazos. Sabes que lo lastimarías.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin quererlo.

-Así que lo hacías por él…

-Me contó que una vez trataste de convencerlo de que lo amabas. ¿Te pusiste a pensar un poco en ello? ¡Sabías bien que él te quiso mucho tiempo! ¿por qué pretendiste engañarlo así?

Me había tomado del brazo y me sujetaba muy fuerte.

-¿Y sabes por qué se lo dije? ¡Porque me preocupaba! ¡Quería que terminara esa estúpida búsqueda, temía que en el intento de regresarte a casa él saliera lastimado! ¡Lo hice por su bien! Cuando niños hice que me prometiera que te regresaría a la aldea, pero se le estaba yendo la vida en ello…

-¿Así que fue tu tonta idea de amor y tu egoísmo por lo que él se apegó a esa idea? ¡Siempre fuiste una chiquilla molesta que se la pasaba diciendo que me amaba!

-Te acabo de decir que lo fui, que he cambiado…ni siquiera me conoces Sasuke…

-Pues entonces vete, te lo digo de una buena vez y espero que te quede bien claro, no quiero que vuelvas a hacerte ningún tipo de ilusiones entre tu y yo, por favor, no me molestes la vida.

Me jaló del brazo, abrió la puerta y me lanzó fuera, al pasillo donde todo estaba en penumbra.

-¿Eso es lo único que me vas a decir Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Eso es todo lo que un hombre como tu puede decir tras todo lo que has hecho? ¿Sólo decirme que me odias después de tantos años?

Lo encaré y traté de fingir valentía, a lo cual ni por poquito me acercaba. Muchisimas veces lo había aborrecido a muerte mientras no estaba, por una y mil razones, pero la principal, por habernos abandonado, ahora ese odio se sentía más de verdad y podía mirarlo por fin a la cara, lo que aumentaba mi rencor y el dolor.

-Yo…simplemente...no te amo...y nunca lo haré.-alcanzó a decir antes de cerrar la puerta en mi cara, dejándome en la misma oscuridad en la que él se estaba sumiendo.

Y yo era una tonta pues después de tantos años, aún seguía amando a esa piedra de Sasuke, o lo que quedaba de el.


	11. Chapter 11

|||| Producciones Gappure presenta: ||||

|||| Simplemente...no te amo. ||||

|||| Nota: La historia es propiedad de Reishike Uchiha, prohibida su publicación sin consentimiento del autor. Los personajes de Naruto son autoria de Masashi Kishimoto. ||||

11. Contradicciones del jutsu.

La poca luz que salía por debajo de la puerta se apagó, entonces recordé a lo que había ido.

También lo había comprendido, Sasuke no me quería más en su vida, quizás nunca me había querido en ella. Lo más probable es que desde niños hubiese sido yo siempre la que quería entrometerse en su camino.

Además ya había escuchado de él lo que menos quería pero que había sabido muy en el fondo, que no me quería ni un poquito.

Lloré en silencio por varios minutos, dejando que las lágrimas mojaran mi rostro y el dolor se apagara aunque fuese un poco.

Pero no, había ido ahí a sanarlo, no a llorar como una tonta por algo que ya conocía.

Me sequé las lágrimas con la manga y tomé aire.

Enseguida abrí la puerta, lo distinguí a la primera, estaba cerca del ventanal. Cuando me vio no dijo o hizo nada.

En dos segundos ya estaba a su lado.

-Se me olvidaba algo, Uchiha.

Solo me bastó tocar su pecho un poco para que el jutsu funcionara.

Su cuerpo se deslizó sobre mis brazos. Tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad única y hacer lo mío lo más rápido que pudiese, pues además a esas alturas a Naruto ya debería estársele pasando el efecto del somnífero.

Lo llevé a la cama y enseguida busqué el interruptor.

Se veía tan diferente así, dormido y tranquilo. Ni un rastro en el de que minutos antes me hubiese rechazado de la peor manera.

Quería volver a estallar en llanto. Sabía que después de aquello ya nunca más volveríamos a hablarnos.

¿Y si esa era la última vez que podía estar así cerca de él?

Esa idea me asustó tanto que me aferre a su mano y temblé un poco.

La calidez de su piel era maravillosa. ¿Con que así era? Acaricié el resto de su brazo. Luego descaradamente rocé su pecho.

¡Cuánto hubiese querido que el me permitiera recostarme en él!

Y de nuevo ahí iba yo a hacerme ilusiones tontas. Perno ya no, él me lo había dejado claro.

Luego estaba su rostro. Esos ojos que era mi objetivo curar, y…esos labios que nunca tendría el derecho de besar.

Ignorando lo que debía o no hacer, robaría esa última oportunidad.

Acerqué mis labios a los suyos y lo besé.

Su respiración era débil y chocaba en mi rostro…Lo que hubiese dado porque el estuviese despierto.

Mejor me alejé de inmediato. El tiempo se me agotaba.

Rápido grabé una serie de sellos sobre sus cienes, después alrededor de su pecho.

Tenía que ser algo rápido y sencillo, tratando de no complicarlo pues sería mi perdición.

Coloqué ambas manos sobre él y comencé a dejar salir lentamente el chacra del Kyuubi que había dentro de mi.

Nuevamente el ardor se hizo presente, pero ahora no sólo lo sentía en las venas, sino también en los huesos.

Comencé a moldear la energía y a enfocarla a las partes de su cuerpo donde debía.

Estando de esa forma mi cuerpo había funcionado como un almacén temporal de chacra, la cual ahora debía "transformar" en chacra puro que me ayudara a realizar esa técnica.

Cuando los grafos comenzaron a emitir una débil luz azul mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Quizás había tomado más chacra de Naruto de la que debía.

Mientras tratara de sanarlo no podía quitar mis manos de su pecho por ninguna razón, sin embargo me sentía débil y parecía que en cualquier momento caería desmayada.

Nunca en mi vida había tendido que contener tanto chacra, y menos a uno que parecía querer matarme por si solo.

Estaba depurando esa energía para la técnica, sin embargo cierto chacra oscuro se quedaba en mi interior.

Tenía que cuidar a la vez el propio chacra de Sasuke, lo que empeoraba todo.

De repente mi piel también se comenzó a quemar. Pero ahora habían flamas de verdad.

Horrorizada fui testigo de como me quemaba aún viva.

…Continuará.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Heyu!

Desde hace varios meses comencé este fic, pero hasta hace unos días me atreví a continuarle, pues realmente lo había dejado olvidado. Trataré de terminarlo, pues esta es la maravilla de los drabbles, ya que son tan cortos me da oportunidad para ello.

Creo que el fic cambió el rumbo, es decir, la primer idea que había tenido sobre la historia cambió con el transcurso de los capis y al final creo que he terminado haciendo otro dramón. Os lo juto…ya no quiero tantos dramas! TT_TT

Pero bueno, como esta es mi primer serie de drabbles, espero que me perdonen por mis diversos errores en el fic.

Gracias, pues he tenido más aceptación de la que pensaba, pues yo solo creía que era un "simple" y "corto" fic, ahora me doy cuenta que es difícil, pues meter todas las ideas en tan pocas palabras no cualquiera puede hacerlo. Asi que supongo que debido a que no tengo talento para los drabbles, mejor serguiré con mis historias largas, aunque claro, terminaré esta.

Gracias x su apoyo chicas!


	12. Chapter 12

|||| Producciones Gappure presenta: ||||

|||| Simplemente...no te amo. ||||

|||| Nota: La historia es propiedad de Reishike Uchiha, prohibida su publicación sin consentimiento del autor. Los personajes de Naruto son autoria de Masashi Kishimoto. ||||

12. Despierta, tonta.

No pude evitarlo. Recuerdo haber escuchado un grito que salió de mi boca antes de separar ambas manos del cuerpo de Sasuke y salir despedida por tercera vez en un día hacía una superficie dura, solo que esta vez traspasé el muro y cientos de escombros cayeron sobre mi cuerpo ya por si mallugado

Un líquido caliente recorrió mi rostro y me recordó el olor a muerte en esa casa.

Nuevamente había cometido una tontería en mi vida, o quizás esa era la última.

Pero, ¿qué sería de Sasuke? ¿Qué…le había hecho?

¡Si tan sólo pudiese sobrevivir para averiguarlo!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .

El dolor parecía insoportable en lo que parecía ser aún mi cuerpo.

Cobre conciencia de la realidad cuando fuertes punzadas me despertaron.

Con la desesperación tal como si nunca hubiese respirado en toda mi vida, tomé aire y me levanté de jalón de lo que parecía ser una cama.

Pasé un buen tiempo tratando de normalizar mi respiración, pues parecía que por más que intentara recobrarme no podía.

Poco a poco fui percibiendo las cosas a mi alrededor. Al parecer seguía viva, y estaba en una habitación del hospital.

Tenía vendajes por todas partes y ni hablar del dolor.

Intenté mover las extremidades y me encontré con una pierna enyesada. Pero lo más problemático eran mis manos, recubiertas con vendas especiales, de las que sólo eran utilizadas en quemaduras.

Un débil sonido de una puerta abriéndose hizo que despegara la mirada de mis heridas.

Era Naruto.

Diría que ya en ocasiones anteriores lo había visto triste y secándose las lágrimas, cuando un ser querido estaba hospitalizado, pero esta ocasión era peor.

-¡Tu!-gritó.

-¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

-¿Piensas que por arte de magia? Dime, ¿cómo querías que alguien te encontrara después de lo que planeaste? ¡Lo que hiciste fue completamente riesgoso!

Entonces me acordé de lo sucedido.

-¿Cómo está él? ¿Dónde esta Sasuke? ¿Qué le pasó? ¡Dime Naruto!

Frunció el seño y no me contestó a la primera.

-Tienes que verlo por ti misma, pero para eso primero debes curarte.

-¡Tengo que verlo ya!

Era evidente el enojo del chico rubio hacía mi.

-Ya lo he dicho, además la vieja Tsunade te detendría enseguida cruzaras esa puerta. Esta muy enojada contigo, Sakura-chan.

-Sólo dime cómo está…Sé que cometí varios errores al hacer ese jutsu...pero…¡oh, por Dios…tan sólo dime que él está bien!-y ahí de nuevo las lágrimas amenazaban con volver.

-Recupérate, haz eso por ti. –ya no dijo nada más, salió y me dejó completamente sola.

…Continuaré.


	13. Chapter 13

|||| Producciones Gappure presenta: ||||

|||| Simplemente...no te amo. ||||

|||| Nota: La historia es propiedad de Reishike Uchiha, prohibida su publicación sin consentimiento del autor. Los personajes de Naruto son autoria de Masashi Kishimoto. ||||

13. Culpa

Comprendía que Naruto estuviese tan enojado, yo había cometido un grave error al exponer la vida de Sasuke y la mía con un jutsu peligroso y que nunca antes había intentado.

¿Había sido mi egoísmo lo que me había llevado a ello? ¿Qué quería en verdad, curar a Sasuke o sanarlo para que él se sintiera agradecido conmigo y me volteara a ver?

Estaba decepcionada de mi misma. Ahora mi mejor amigo estaba enfadado, y ni siquiera podía salir de mi habitación.

Además nadie había pasado a verme, mientras yo me moría de ganas por saber que había pasado con Sasuke.

Algo resignada, pase la noche despertando cada media hora, con la culpa siguiéndome hasta en sueños.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Un ruido conocido se escuchaba a mi costado, era constante y muy bajo.

Quería despertar por completo, pero ni siquiera pude abrir los ojos, aún tenía sueño y lo mejor sería continuar durmiendo. Mi cuerpo se sentía aún más cansado del día anterior y parecía que apenas comenzaría a pagar por haber ejecutado un jutsu tan fuerte.

Moví apenas un brazo y las punzadas volvieron.

El sonido de un objeto raspando algo me impidió regresar a mi sueño.

Había alguien en el cuarto.

Poco a poco traté de recobrar sensibilidad. Sentí la presencia de alguien a mi lado, pero aún estaba muy débil como para reconocer su chacra.

Lentamente abrí los ojos a la luz cegadora que entraba por la ventana. Los cerré de inmediato y pestañé varias veces para poder acostumbrarme.

Entonces se hizo claro para mi la otra persona en la habitación.

Sentado en el borde de la cama próxima, vestía ropa normal. Una camiseta blanca y pantalones negros. Se veía tranquilo, y sobre todo, vivo.

Me quedé sin aire y sentí unas ganas inmensas de llorar, la cuales tuvieron que esperar cuando me di cuenta de lo que el chico estaba haciendo.

Sasuke sostenía en sus manos una manzana, la cual estaba pelando con una navaja.

Parecía no tener experiencia en ello pues hacía cortes irregulares en su pobre intento de quitarle la cáscara.

-Ves.-susurré aliviada y con las lágrimas brotando.

Sonreí como una tonta. Estaba feliz, el estaba bien, y ahí a mi lado.

Ni siquiera me miró, continuó en lo suyo.

Lo observé en silencio. En verdad se estaba esforzando en ello. Su destreza con los kunai no se podría comparar con la de pelar fruta, pues esto último no se le daba para nada.

¿Aún estaba enfadado conmigo? Supuse que si, debido a que no me dijo nada más o me volteó a ver.

Entonces recordé el beso que le robé antes de llevar a cabo el jutsu para sanarlo.

Quería meterme debajo de la cama. Había sucumbido ante mi amor por él y había cometido una tremenda locura. Un beso en mis memorias terminaría hundiéndome más en el abismo. ¿Cómo era posible amar tanto a Sasuke?

-Por lo que más quieras en la vida Sakura, no vuelvas nunca más a hacer tan tontería. Fue por eso que no te llevé conmigo aquella noche, porque eras capaz de arriesgar tu vida por mi. ¿Quién necesita a una ninja muerta?-susurró al terminar de pelar la manzana.

Colocó el fruto dentro de un plato, sobre la mesa de al lado.

Por fin me miró a los ojos, y sentí que me quería morir, por una y mil razones. Él aún pensaba que yo era débil, que era tonta y que seguía loca por él. Además, ¿Por qué ni siquiera me agradecía?

Aunque lo que más me dolía es que me recordara la noche en que le rogué que me llevara con él. Ese día Sasuke me rompió el corazón de una manera catastrófica, y me hizo apegarme aún más a su recuerdo, obligar a Naruto a buscarlo por cielo, mar y tierra, y a la vez, sentirme la chica menos merecedora de ese Uchiha.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunté.

-Hmp.-"contestó".

Se levantó y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra más.

Me quedé ahí, sólo con mi soledad y la montaña de recuerdos torturándome.

…Continuará.


	14. Chapter 14

|||| Producciones Gappure presenta: ||||

|||| Simplemente...no te amo. ||||

|||| Nota: La historia es propiedad de Reishike Uchiha, prohibida su publicación sin consentimiento del autor. Los personajes de Naruto son autoria de Masashi Kishimoto. ||||

14. Perdón.

Tsunade había pasado a revisarme todos los días durante mi estancia en el hospital, esa mañana me había quitado el yeso de la pierna, pues al parecer el hueso no estaba roto.

Estaba enfadada conmigo, lo sabía, pues ni apenas hablaba conmigo lo indispensable.

Hasta ahora nadie se había preocupado por mi estado, y sólo mi maestra, Naruto y Sasuke se habían pasado por mi habitación en el hospital, pero todos estaban enojados conmigo, que bueno, en el caso del Uchiha parecía odiarme…aunque….

…Aunque esa última semana lo veía más que de costumbre.

Llegaba muy temprano, llevaba una manzana y la pelaba para mi. De una forma un poco tonta, yo estaba más que agradecida porque hiciera eso, mis manos habían quedado heridas y no las podía usar mucho mientras sanaban, y que el tuviera esa amabilidad conmigo, aunque apenas hablaba cuando iba, me hacía sentirme un poco mejor. Esas escenas me recordaban cosas del pasado, recuerdos lindos venían a mi mente, cuando aún éramos unos chiquillos inocentes y felices.

….. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .

Era ya tarde cuando decidí salir de la habitación. Necesitaba respirar aire puro, salir de esas cuatro paredes.

Cuando salí a la azotea me encontré con Naruto. Estaba sentado en el barandal, mirando hacía el cielo.

El era otro de los que se aparecían muy seguido por el hospital, aunque no pasaba mucho a verme. Gracias a las enfermeras me había enterado que visitaba a diario a Hinata, quien aún sufria los estragos de la última batalla contra Madara. La pobre chica había ayudado durante la gran pelea, luchando contra los aliados de Uchiha mayor, había estado a punto de morir y como resultado ahora tenía varios huesos rotos y heridas. Sin embargo había tenido el gusto de matar al último Akatsuki vivo, ella sola.

Hinata era un ejemplo de una buena ninja. ¿Entonces dónde quedaba yo? Ni siquiera tenía grandes habilidades. Nunca había sido buena en el taijutsu, el genjutsu y apenas manejaba el ninjutsu. No había heredado algún tipo especial de vista, como el rinnegan o el sharingan. Y para empeorar las cosas, ahora tampoco era una buena médico, pues había expuesto a mi "paciente" en algo muy peligroso.

Me acerqué en silencio.

-Veo que tu pierna esta bien.-comentó sin voltearme a ver.

-Si.-respondí débilmente.

Caminé hasta ubicarme a su costado.

-Sakura…

-¿Si?

-Fuiste una idiota.

-Lo sé.

-Y una irresponsable.

-También lo se.

-Pudiste haber muerto.

-Ya lo sabía cuando lo intenté.

-No fue sólo el jutsu, tener el chacra del kyuubi, aunque fuese pequeña la cantidad que me quitaste, pudo haberte matado.

-Lo…siento.

-Además me dormiste en la cueva…

-Perdón.

Tenía que disculparme por todo, hacerle entender que lo sentía, en parte, y que no deseaba que el estuviese enfadado conmigo. Siempre había sido muy importante en mi vida, y lo necesitaba en esos momentos.

-Y ni hablar de lo peligroso que fue cuando te colaste a la casa de los Uchiha. ¿Cómo te atreviste a enfrentarte a Sasuke y dormirlo también?

-Fue…fácil.

-Lo se, el no esperaba eso de ti, siempre que esta a tu lado se deshace de ese caparazón que lo protege.

No contesté. Más bien repasé sus palabras una y otra vez.

-Te equivocas, al verme lo único que trata es huir de mi.

-Huye de ti…Tonta Sakura-chan. ¿No te has dado cuenta del porque el lo hace?

El viento soplaba aún más fuerte, haciendo que varios mechones rosas se pegaran a mi rostro.

Naruto por fin giró la cabeza y me miró.

Tenía una mirada tierna, llena de dulzura y comprensión.

-Ahora el que debería pedir perdón soy yo, dijo que me golpearía si abría mi bocota.-dijo sonriente.

…Continuará.

Bueno, chicas….ven que si he hecho mi trabajo estos días? Jejeje…miren que nunca había actualizado tan seguido!

Me merezco un review?


	15. Chapter 15

|||| Producciones Gappure presenta: ||||

|||| Simplemente...no te amo. ||||

|||| Nota: La historia es propiedad de Reishike Uchiha, prohibida su publicación sin consentimiento del autor. Los personajes de Naruto son autoria de Masashi Kishimoto. ||||

15. Mentiroso.

¿Qué estaba diciendo Naruto?

Muy en mi interior se estaba formulando una idea, tonta, loca, irrazonable, imposible.

-No entiendo. ¿Qué es eso de…que fue lo que dijiste?-pregunté incrédula y con la mandíbula desencajada.

De un salto bajó del barandal.

-Eso, creo que sólo lo te lo puede aclarar él. Yo no soy quien para hablar del tema.

Cuando vi que se alejaba a las escaleras lo perseguí.

-Espera, ¿qué es lo que me quieres dar a entender?

-Simplemente lo que escuchaste. Pero sólo te pido un favor, no le digas que fui yo.

-¡Naruto!-lo tomé del brazo y ambos nos detuvimos.

-Escucha Sakura-chan.-cuando pude observar mejor su mirada, vi como las lágrimas bordeaban sus ojos.- Ahora he cumplido mi promesa, lo he traído para ti. De nuevo podemos ser el equipo siete, amigos otra vez. Yo…yo sólo…-bajó la mirada y se secó con la manga de la chamarra.- …sólo quiero que seamos felices de nuevo, que volvamos a ser los mejores amigos, como antes, quiero que él vuelva a ser el mismo chico que trataba de superar el dolor, quiero que tu vuelvas a ser feliz al verlo y que sigas enamorada de él, que sigas luchando por Sasuke, hasta que puedas romper lo que queda de ese muro que él ha puesto entre tu y él. Quiero…que las cosas sean como debieron ser siempre. Ahora…-se separó de mi.- por favor cúrate, sana tu, y termina de sanarlo a él, pero ahora del corazón.

El chico siguió bajando, al terminar las escaleras lo perdí de vista.

Mi mente trataba de asimilar todo aquello que él había dicho, mientras mi corazón sentía pena por él. Había observado en su expresión un poco de tristeza, pero también felicidad. Naruto al igual que yo había añorado por mucho tiempo esa parte que ya habíamos considerado como nuestra, para él Sasuke era su mejor amigo, para mi el amor de mi vida.

Por primera vez una pequeña luz de esperanza se abría entre mi abismo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Esa noche apenas y logré dormir. Repasaba una y otra vez lo que Naruto me había dicho y la posible relación que tenía con mi pequeño altercado en la habitación de Sasuke, cuando al confundirnos se había puesto colérico al pensar que el chico rubio había estado conmigo.

Esperaba descubrirlo al siguiente día. Tenía que averiguarlo a la mañana siguiente.

Sin embargo Sasuke no se presentó.

…Continuará.

…

Pido perdón si los capis son tan cortos, pero bueno...les recuerdo que son drabbles...!

XD

Ok...ok...quizás el último capi lo haga más largo. Pero...las que ya leen mis fics sabrán que tardo aaaaaaaaaaaaaññññossssssss en escribirlo...así que desde ahorita les aviso.

Reclamos, jitomatazos, comentarios, aclaraciones, dudas, etc, por favor dejar un rw.

Y si les gustó...pues tambien...XD

Gracias por leer!

pd. por si no se entendió...o mas bien no me supe explicar...Sasuke si ve...(capi anterior...creo...)


	16. Chapter 16

16. En espera.

El vendaje en las manos era más que incómodo, pero prefería que me lo dejaran intacto a que lo quitaran, como lo estaban haciendo en esos momentos.

Cada milímetro que despegaban era como si me quitasen la piel en si. Dolía terriblemente y el ardor me hacía proferir varios gritos.

Cuando Tsunade-sama terminó, me dejé caer sobre la cama. Respiraba difícilmente y deseaba con todas las fuerzas que aquello terminara a la de ya.

-Acomódate, tendré que anestesiarte.

-Así e-estoy b-bien.-dije entrecortado.

Mi maestra frunció el seño, hizo caso omiso a mis palabras y me suministró el medicamento.

-Ahora, tendrás que aguantar lo que viene, es la peor parte.

Y valla que lo fue, untó un medicamento especial sobre las quemaduras, que parecía volver las llamas sobre mi piel.

Puso un nuevo vendaje y por fin el dolor comenzó a disminuir.

Cuando terminó, me miró algo decepcionada. Había tenido que soportar esas miradas por varios días. Siempre había sido su alumna favorita, y ahora era su mayor vergüenza.

-Perdón. –susurré. –Pero si usted está de acuerdo, puedo dejar de trabajar en el hospital.

Sabía que sería muy difícil ser admitida de nuevo tras mi grave error.

La mujer suspiró.

-Deja de decir locuras, aquí nadie va a correrte.

Elevé la mirada.

-Pero…

-Cometiste un grave error, ya me encargaré que lo pagues con trabajo. Creo que con esto-señaló a mis manos- ya aprendiste la lección.

Tomó su material de curación y se dirigió a la salida.

-Tsunade-sama.-la llamé.

-¿Si?

Y le hice la pregunta que llevaba ya un mes haciendo.

-¿Aún no regresa?

Mi maestra puso cara de fastidio.

-Aún no. ¡Pero deja ya de preguntar! Llegará, de eso estamos seguras.

Minutos después salí del hospital. Ya me habían dado de alta, pero ahora tenía que ir regularmente a que me revisaran las quemaduras en las manos. No podía trabajar aún, es más, toda mi vida se había paralizado un poco. Debido a que no podía usar las manos, ni siquiera podía preparar la comida, bañarme, o hacer algo normal. Ino se había compadecido de mi e iba todos los días a mi casa.

Pero aún estaba ese detallito aún latente.

Había pasado todo un mes sin que el se apareciera por la aldea.

Después de hablar con Naruto, Sasuke había sido llamado a su primera misión después de que regresara a la aldea. Cuando me enteré no pude evitar sentir cierta presión en el pecho. El simple hecho de que el se alejara me provocaba miedo. ¿Y si se iba una vez más? ¿Si nos abandonaba? O lo que era aún peor, ¿y si le pasaba algo?

No podría vivir una vez más sin él. Y más aún que Naruto había despertado en mi las dudas.

Necesitaba hablar urgentemente con el Uchiha, obligarlo a que por primera vez me hablara con sinceridad, que me dijera a los ojos si lo que sentía era por mi odio, o por lo menos le caía bien.

Sabía que no podía hacerme ilusiones tontas. Era imposible que él me amase. Pero no había otra explicación más a lo que había dicho el chico rubio. Quizás si le simpatizaba, y se negaba a admitirlo, tal vez…no me odiaba. En el mejor de los casos, me consideraba una amiga.

Y yo podría vivir toda mi vida tan sólo siendo su amiga.

…

Continuará.


	17. Chapter 17

17. Angustia

-¡Necesito una misión, Oba-chan!-gritó Naruto desesperado.

Tsunade-sama lo ignoró mundialmente.

-¡Diselo, Sakura-chan! ¡Dile que estoy mejor! ¿Por qué razón no me merezco una misión?-hizo un puchero realmente infantil.

Mi maestra lo miró por encima del informe que leía.

-Te he dicho que tienes que descansar. ¿Te parece poco el haber salvado a todas las naciones del ninja más peligroso que ha existido en la historia? Sólo vete a tu casa, o ve a visitar a Hyuga como últimamente lo haces, invítala a cenar ramen, que para eso te han regalado todo un año gratis de comida en Ichiraku.

Naruto se sonrojó cuando escuchó el apellido de Hinata.

-¡Pero si dejaste al baka de Sasuke ir a una misión!

La mujer dejó caer los papeles que tenía en manos y miró de forma intimidante a Naruto.

-Mira Uzumaki, aunque todo mundo te quiera también de hokage, hasta que el nuevo consejo no se reúna y te ceda el titulo, harás lo que yo ordene. ¿Te quedó claro?

Mi amigo hizo una mueca tonta.

-Como digas.

Salió de la oficina y azotó la puerta.

-¿Y a que venías tu?-me preguntó.

Dudé por un momento en preguntar. Ya estaba molesta y seguro se enfadaría más con petición.

-¿A dónde ha ido Sasuke?

Mi maestra dejó caer la frente en el escritorio.

-Largo de aquí, Sakura.

-¡Pero sólo quiero saber…!

-Si te lo digo irás a seguirlo. Te he dicho claramente que lo esperes pacientemente, volverá. ¿Pues que tienen todos últimamente? ¡Ven que tengo tanto papeleo e insisten en mortificarme!

-Me preocupa, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y no regresa.

De inmediato Tsunade-sama comprendió mi verdadera preocupación.

-El regresará, Sakura. Volverá, te lo puedo asegurar, y esta vez no habrá necesidad de ir por él.

Las palabras de mi maestra no me consolaron del todo. Tenerlo lejos resultaba muy difícil. Sentía cierta desesperación al pensar que tal vez no volvería.

Y para colmo, parecía que la niña tonta del pasado había salido completamente a la luz nuevamente. Cualquier cosa que veía, relacionada con Sasuke, me hacía querer tenerlo cerca. Recordaba más y más frecuente el beso que le había robado, momentos antes de probar aquel jutsu.

Últimamente, incluso ver a una pareja me hacía sentir algo de celos. ¿Por qué todo mundo era tan feliz? Hasta Naruto se había animado a invitar a salir a Hinata. Yo parecía se la única amargada en toda Konoha.

Al salir de la oficina, caminé por las calles sin fijarme por donde iba. No podía sacarme a Sasuke de la cabeza. Recordaba cada estúpido detalle de los días que había vivido cerca de él antes de que partiera por segunda vez.

Cuando menos acordé, me encontré sentada en la entrada al barrio de los extintos Uchiha.

Era extraño. Aquel lugar a pesar de que lucía totalmente sombrío, me proporcionaba cierta tranquilidad. El simple hecho de que esa fuese su casa me hacía quererla en cierta manera, ignorando la historia de sangre que se cernía en sus paredes.

La tarde era fría, estaba anocheciendo y parecía que transcurriría un día más sin que Sasuke regresara a la aldea.

Sintiéndome la persona más tonta del mundo, me acomodé contra la puerta y me quedé dormida en poco tiempo.

….

….Continuará.

…

…

…

Heyu!

Esta serie de drabbles está por terminar en el capitulo 20, así que de una buena vez aviso.

Tengo ya escritos los demás capis, así que los iré subiendo en los próximos días.

Gracias por la aceptación que han tenido este fic, la verdad comenzó siendo algo que hice nada más por prueba y ociosidad, grande fue mi sorpresa al leer sus rws.

XD gracias x leer!


	18. Chapter 18

18. Debilidad.

Durante el trayecto había recordado por enésima vez como había sucedido todo.

Antes de perder por completo la conciencia, después de recibir el ataque de Madara, pude ver cómo ella corría hacía donde yo había caído. Su rostro mostraba claramente todos sus sentimientos.

"No has cambiado nada, Sakura-chan"-deseé decirle antes de cerrar los ojos por completo ante el dolor.

Aunque hubiesen pasado los años, a pesar de que había hecho tantas atrocidades, a tal punto de considerarme a mi mismo un monstruo, ella y Naruto aún se preocupaban por mi.

Me sentía tranquilo al haber salvado a mi…si…¿por qué no? A mi mejor amigo. Por fin podría resarcir un poco del mal que había hecho.

Hubiese sido bueno morir en ese instante. Ya no tenía a nadie. Mi clan estaba extinto por completo. Mi orgullo ya no existía y no podía permitirme regresar a Konoha. La felicidad, desde un inicio, no se había hecho para mi. Desde siempre había existido solo oscuridad, pena y venganza. Ahora que todo había terminado, ¿qué podría hacer yo en un mundo donde ya no tenía cupo? Era una escoria, había terminado con lo poco bueno que tenía y estaba condenado a seguir con su soledad por siempre.

Entonces escuché en sueños su voz. Era como si la molesta niña volviera del pasado.

-¡Resiste, Sasuke! ¡Shizune, necesito ya una navaja!

Realmente parecía enojada. ¿Por qué no lloraba? Creí que lo haría. ¿Qué había pasado en ese tiempo como para que cambiara así?

_Intentaste matarla, recuerda._

Mi conciencia se encargaba de aquellas partes que yo trataba de olvidar.

Claro, me había dejado llevar por el dolor y estuve a punto de lastimarla. Otra razón más para morir.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Despierta!-gritó la chica, pero aún su voz sonaba molesta. Sin embargo, hubo algo al pronunciar mi nombre, que me hizo querer despertar, en vez de sumirme en la oscuridad.

Sus ojos verdes vinieron a mi mente. Escenas de cuando éramos niños, después cuando me rogó que la llevara conmigo, cuando nos reencontramos en la guarida de Orochimaru, luego aquella cuando estuve a punto de herirla, y al final, cuando momentos antes la vi corriendo hacía mi, a tratar de salvarme.

Era una molestia.

…¿Por qué?

Porque nunca entendió realmente el significado de mis palabras.

Después de la muerte de mis padres, dentro de toda la porquería en que estaba convirtiendo mi vida, mis amigos parecían ser lo único bueno en ello. En cierta manera, parecían ayudarme a no caer por completo en el precipicio. Aunque me costó aceptarlo, mis únicos días de felicidad después dela muerte de mi clan, fueron al lado de mis amigos.

Pero Sakura era un poco diferente. Lo supe cuando llorando me suplicó que no me fuera de la aldea, y cuando tontamente pidió ir conmigo.

Ella me amaría, fuese malo o bueno, con errores y defectos, Sakura siempre me miraría de la misma manera.

Y el problema ahí era, que yo, alguien que había nacido para ser un asesino, no podía amar a una chica como ella. No la merecía.

…

Ahora que estaba frente a ella, nuevamente recordándome lo bella que era.

Lo supe cuando la vi en la guarida. Cuando con malditos ojos jade pareció maldecirme.

Nunca debí cambiar ese sentimiento de amigos por lo que sentía ahora.

Ella no podía darse cuenta de lo que en realidad sucedía. Quería lo mejor para ella, y sabía que lo mejor no era yo. Ella debía estar en otro lugar, actuando como una chica normal, no como estaba en ese momento. ¿Cuánto tiempo me había estado esperando ahí? Ya era de madrugada y hacía un frio terrible. ¿Tan loca estaba como para quedarse ahí dormida?

Iba a despertarla con alguna frase insultante, la correría y después me iría directo a mi casa sin decir ni una palabra más. Lo mejor era evitar cualquier tipo de comunicación.

Pero algo me detuvo. Fue cuando la vi tiritar por el frio que hacía. Maldije por lo bajo, me odiaba a mi mismo y en parte también a ella. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que después de hacerme tan fuerte, perder el miedo a tantas cosas, convertirme en el más frio vengador, mi única debilidad salía a flote?

Ella me volvía débil, siempre lo hizo, desde niños hasta ese momento, en el que dejé salir mi estupidez y decidí cargarla, llevarla adentro y cubrirla con una manta.

Apenas y se movió cuando la deje sobre el sofá.

Antes de que despertara, tenía que armar una buena escusa para explicar el porque la había llevado ahí.

Y también, el peor de los pretextos para que ella por fin, de una vez por todas, se alejara de mi lado.

…Continuará.


End file.
